


The Stable Visit

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Allegiance [4]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Immortals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerry visits Pierce in the stable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stable Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Equine language and imagery. Mentions of past torture.

Gerry gave the stablemaster the courtesy of not jumping directly into his usual room. It was only four days since his last visit and Gerry wanted to stay on the stable staff's good sides. There were still so many little things the staff could do to make the rest of Pierce's days here unnecessarily unpleasant. And Gerry couldn't punish them for any of it. Pierce wasn't his yet.

And what a pity. Nigel, the current receptionist, had looked so lovely, stretched out on a rack, sweat mixing with his blood. He'd broken easily, but Gerry had kept him around for days longer, just to make sure. No one ever rebelled twice. That had been his last chance to have Nigel like that, and he did repeatedly.

And Nigel obviously remembered. Gerry smiled as he leaned on the reservation desk. "How's Jeremy?"

Nigel's emotions spiked with panic, and Gerry inwardly grimaced. One of the problems with immortality was an annoying lack of forgetfulness. He was getting very tired of everyone constantly tensing around him. Perhaps he should post an announcement regarding the rules of torture. He couldn't even be friendly without arousing suspicion.

"Jeremy's...Jeremy's fine." Nigel pushed his sleeve up nervously and looked through the appointment book. "Your--Pierce is waiting, in his usual room. He's cleaned and ready for you."

"Excellent." This panic has to stop. It used to be delicious, and the memories still were, but it had been six centuries. Gerry would rather not feel it. Gerry slid a finger down Nigel's palm and then turned his hand over to show the traitor's scar. It was more faded than Gerry's scars, but Nigel's was out in the open for everyone to see. Peter had meant Gerry's as a reminder. Nigel's was a warning. "It can only happen to you once," he says. "And I'm not allowed to hurt you unless you betray the king. You aren't going to do that again, are you, Nigel?"

"N-no, sir."

"'No, sir'." Gerry repeated. He patted Nigel's hand. "Stop worrying. You'll never find yourself in my clutches again."

Nigel swallowed. "I know that, sir. But every time I see you, I remember...you were so _cruel_..." He looked down and shut the appointment book hard. Coughed. "Yes, sir. I'll stop projecting."

"Thank you." Gerry flashed Nigel a smile and then took a step back and jumped into his usual room.

The room was decorated in a brilliant red, with soft, padded walls, and cushions on the floor. But off to one side was an old fashioned stall door, and there was Pierce, naked and bridled, a bit tight between his teeth. He was braced against the door, and tense. That was one of the things Gerry adored about Pierce. No matter that no one else had had him for three years. Pierce never assumed that Gerry was coming back. He always assumed that Gerry had given up on him, and put him back up for others to take. One of the benefits of having a bred human was the lack of presumptions. They knew that they didn't matter, that they could only take what they were given. And Pierce was so good at that. Ten years and still magnificent.

Gerry took off his shirt as he walked over to Pierce. He placed his hand between Pierce's shoulder blades and pushed him more against the stall. Pierce lowered his head and spread his legs.

"Good boy," Gerry murmured. He stroked Pierce's back, calming him. "Would it help if I had them tell you who reserved you when they lead you here?" He liked it when Pierce was unsure, but he knew it wasn't healthy. Pierce was still learning how to trust him. He needed all the help Gerry could give him.

Pierce butted his head gently against the door, and Gerry took his bridle off, and unhooked the reins. He left the bit in, but he stroked Pierce's cheek and neck, feeling the vibrations in Pierce's throat as he whimpered. Pierce needed and he wanted, and Gerry didn't need to listen to know that Pierce needed and wanted him. There was no one else for him.

Bred for loyalty. It was a beautiful thing.

"I'll do that, then." Gerry wrapped his arms around Pierce, stroking down his stomach. "And in forty-six days you will never have to worry again. You'll never have to stand here again, wondering who it is that's going to fuck you. Ask anyone around, they'll tell you I never share. And you're going to love my quarters."

 _'No one will talk to me anymore.'_

Gerry frowned against Pierce's neck. Slaves shouldn't be ostracizing other slaves. It wasn't right. Slaves were superior to no one, and they shouldn't be acting like they thought they were. "Why not, pet?"

 _'Scared of you.'_ Pierce swallowed around the leather in his mouth. _'Scared of what you'll do to them, if you find out that they were talking to me, because I'm your property. Call you the Leech, do everything they can to avoid your notice.'_

Completely understandable. But Gerry was going to have to speak with some people. The slaves shouldn't be gossiping. He ran his nail across Pierce's navel, and Pierce shuddered in his grasp. "Very well. But I never want to hear you calling me that again. You don't have permission to use that name. Understood?"

 _'Of course, master.'_ Pierce's remorse was immediate. _'I should have known. I'm sorry.'_ Sixteen years in the pens, then thirteen almost free before finding himself back under another's direct control. Yes, he should have known better. But it was excusable. Ignorance could always been assumed in humans. They couldn't listen in, or learn things from being near people who knew things. Humans were slow, stupid, and short-lived. They could be forgiven much.

And Pierce had been bred. He knew his place. He hadn't tried to overstep it. He simply hadn't known.

"When my brothers use it," Gerry continued, knowing that a reason for a rebuke made the sting dissipate, "they mean it as an affectionate nickname from when we were children. But my enemies mean it as an insult. They think I'm nothing but a leech."

 _'I'm sorry, master.'_

"Don't be sorry. You didn't know." Pierce was a calming influence on him, and Gerry didn't know why. But it didn't matter why. Gerry was not an empath like Jonny, but he knew when humans deserved to be protected. Pierce had never known what it was like to be truly free. He had been kept under watch by his masters for various programs, and then Sean had sent Pierce to the palace. Pierce had never lived as a free human could. He had been kept his entire life and he deserved to be kept. Wild humans like Karl were good for the chase and the taming, but they grew tiresome so quickly. Pierce never changed, and that was what Gerry liked most about him. There were few certainties in life, and Pierce was one of them. "I'll have Nigel speak with the slaves, my pretty stallion. No one will lead you into sin in the future."

Pierce tensed, and rested his head against the bars on the door. _'The other slaves don't like me anymore, master. They haven't spoken to me in two weeks. Please don't blame them, master. It's not their fault.'_ Beneath that, Gerry could hear more, but he was only listening for the top-most thoughts, what he knew Pierce wanted him to hear. Pierce didn't want Gerry to hear about how he'd tried to make friends with the new slaves who didn't know who Pierce's protector was, and how much it had hurt when someone told him and they also snubbed him. Pierce was lonely. Gerry didn't have to read his mind to know that. Pierce didn't want Gerry to antagonize the slaves anymore. Pierce didn't want to give them another reason to hate him.

"Shhh." Gerry rubbed Pierce's head, just below his hair, and massaged his temples. Pierce's teeth with tight against his bit, and Gerry didn't want him to start gnawing on it. It wasn't good for him. "I won't hurt them. I'd have to book them to do that, and the only slave I want beneath me is you." There were few times when Gerry wished he could switch talents with Peter. He'd give Pierce reassurance and hope. All he could do was take away the pain. He pulled on it, shred by shred, but there was too much. And Gerry didn't have that much time. He nibbled on Pierce's ear and spread him more against the door. "Only me," he said. "Think only of me."

Beneath him he could feel Pierce try to obey, to calm his thoughts the way his teachers in the pens had taught him, and then blessed peace. They'd taught Pierce well. Gerry made a mental note to find them and congratulate them.

"Only of me," Gerry repeated, and wished his trousers across the room. They ended up a foot further than he'd wanted, but it was accurate enough. He never had good aim when he wanted sex. Gerry dropped his hands down to Pierce's thighs, and he took Pierce's cock in hand as he thrust in, matching each slow thrust with a slow stroke. They both needed it gentle now. Maybe tomorrow he would strip Pierce of his emotions until he was bucking and struggling, and fuck him hard, forcing him to obey.

But there was forty-six days left, and Gerry knew that it would go longer for Pierce than it would for him. He wanted to leave Pierce with good memories, ones he could hold onto and cherish on the nights alone in his stall, listening to the other slaves talking and laughing.

He could hear Pierce chanting in his mind, unintelligible and beautiful, about obedience, about control. One of the litanies. Adorable. Gerry rewarded him with his thumb across the head of Pierce's cock. "Come for me," he ordered, shoving in extra hard. "Come for me, pet."

And as Pierce came, Gerry came, and he unhooked the bit to allow Pierce to suck his fingers contentedly.

Gerry patted Pierce on the shoulder. "You're a good slave. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Pierce smiled and kissed Gerry's hand. "Thank you, master," he murmured, keeping his head bowed. "Thank you for everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Some background that's probably necessary, seeing as how I keep jumping around: Many many many years ago, back before the immortals conquered the world, they were planning on how to conquer the world. In order to do that and to maintain control (because humans vastly outnumbered them and still do), they needed some kind of control over humans. The easiest way, long term, to do that was to breed humans to be loyal to their masters. Seven hundred years later, it's finally coming to fruition, though no one knows why (more on that later). Pierce is a central figure in that, and more on that later as well. Pierce is a product of the loyalty breeding program, as is about 1/10 of the human population. The difference is that Pierce is still a part of the program. Most of the time, the humans are bred and then sent out in the world and all contact is cut off, sink or swim, do what you want. No records are kept on them or their children. Then there are the humans who are still being used in the program. Pierce is one of them. He was born in the Vincent Square Breeding Clinic and grew up there. All the breeding clinics are collectively called the pens, and there's never any distinction made between them. Vincent Square focuses on only the vital and necessary programs, which are loyalty and service. Those lines are interconnected and it's fascinating how they chart it...
> 
> Uh. Right. Less about the how and the why, more about the what. The clinics are huge buildings, with separate wings for different things. Just about everything you need to have to successfully propagate a species is inside. It sounds very cold to say that they do experiments on the children, but some children _are_ experiments, and they do monitor vital signs and check blood samples, and all that jazz. They have control groups in classes, testing how quickly the children learn. There are routines and regimens and it's all very safe, sanitary, and cold. Most of the children leave at sixteen to live with human families and then go on to live normal human lives, though some never leave the facilities, for a number of reasons which I won't go into. Pierce left the facility at sixteen, but they kept an eye on him. All the tests on him had shown a marked improvement since four generations before, and they kept bringing him back for months at a time. Then he met Sean, who used him, and then sent him to the stable. Where the clinic was still able to get their greedy hands on him. Now that Gerry's pulling Pierce out of the stable, he's pulling him out of the breeding program, and so the clinic is, uh, um. Well, let's just say that Pierce is getting a lot of sex right now. It should be mentioned that Gerry knows about it and considers it beneath his notice.
> 
>  
> 
> I really spend too much time plotting this out.


End file.
